No Fairytales
by Jheopardize
Summary: Suddenly there was Trunks, but how did Vegeta and Bulma end up together? Well, this is my theory… They’ve met and they obvious didn’t like each other, what changed? Read to find out!
1. 1 Naked in the kitchen

Disclaimer: Dbz en the characters displayed don't belong to me. I don't really know to whom they do belong, but I had nothing to do with it,… If I ever think up my own characters, the maker of DBZ is free to borrow them, like I'm now borrowing Vegeta, Bulma, ect. 

A/N: I'm will not put a Disclaimer at the start of every chapter. If you'd like to be reminded that I don't own anything, just look back at chapter one. Further more, I don't like the 'thank you reviewer' notes at the start of every chapter. So if you do want an answer on your review leave a e-mail address in it, I'll let you know what I think then.

Further, I'm Dutch, grammar and other mistakes are inevitable. I'm writing for fun, read the story not the mistakes…

Summary: Suddenly there was Trunks, but how did Vegeta and Bulma end up together? Well, this is my theory… They've met and they obvious didn't like each other, what changed? Read to find out! 

1. Naked in the Kitchen.

"Yamcha! Get! Out!" Bulma screamed at Yamcha, who was standing in front of the door. "But I...!" Yamcha stammered, but Bulma wasn't listening. "No 'but's! We're officially over—SO GET LOST!!!!!" Bulma yelled and slammed the door in Yamcha's face.  Yamcha looks really sad, rubbed the tip of his nose and mumbled to himself "I knew that breaking up hurts, but this is ridiculous. She just slammed the door against my nose!"  
Inside the house Bulma could barely see where she was going and fell over the couch with a small yelp. "Could my life get any more worse?" she sobbed with her normal loud voice and someone came down the stairs. "If you don't stop acting like a whale I will make you life far worse." the person growled and instantly Bulma fell silent. "Stuff if, royal pain in the butt!" she suddenly snapped at Vegeta who now raised one eyebrow. But he didn't reply, he just walked back up the stairs to take a shower. 

Downstairs Bulma could hear the water en got up with a nasty grin on her face. She walked into the kitchen and opened the tap. Vegeta' scream was heart throughout the entire house and minutes later Vegeta stepped into the kitchen as well. "Stupid woman have you gone completely mad!" he yelled but Bulma stayed where she was. "No I haven't! I'm just not going to tolerate you talking to me in such a manner!" she yelled back en Vegeta approached her. "Don't do that again, don't even think about it! Of you pull that kind of thing on my again I will kill you!" he hissed, but Bulma didn't step back. 

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Goku stepped in. "Hi, Bulma, Vegeta!" he said merrily but suddenly he froze. "What are you doing Vegeta?" Goku questioned and both Vegeta and Bulma looked at hem. "What do you think I'm doing? That blasted woman thought it to be funny to put me under the cold shower!" Vegeta growled en Goku frowned. "But why are you standing naked in the kitchen Vegeta?" Goku asked, truly confused as Vegeta looked down. Bulma also looked at to him and blushed, he really was naked!

"Ewh!" Bulma squeaked and ran towards Goku to hide behind him. "Why aren't you dressed?! Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?!" she screamed and made sure she didn't see anything. "I was under the showers, woman! If you didn't open the tap down here, then I would still be under the shower!" Vegeta screamed back and stamped out of the kitchen.

"I have been seriously traumatised." Bulma mumbled when she was sure that Vegeta couldn't hear her. "So why did you drop by Goku?" Bulma asked and Goku seemed to think. "Oh yeah! ChiChi wanted me to invite you to the opening of her restaurant. But she also said that you had to come with a male, cause she has some special plan." Goku said when he finally remembered and Bulma stared at him. She had just broken up with Yamcha en now she needed a date! Just her rotten luck! Knowing how important it would be for ChiChi, Bulma nodded en said "Sure Goku, I'll be there."

A huge grin appeared on Goku his face and he said "Great! It's next week at 6 pm! See you them!" And with that Goku left the house. Leaving Bulma alone with her thoughts, and Vegeta,…


	2. 2 Blackmail and the stone couch

2. Blackmail and the stone couch.

Sighing Bulma sat down on a chair and stared at the door, who could she take to the opening of ChiChi her restaurant? Yamcha wouldn't be an option, Bulma didn't want to see him for a least a year! Suddenly Bulma yawned and got up from the stair, she would take a short nap and after that she would decide. With her eyes half shut Bulma stumbled to the couch and  flopped down hitting something that felt like a brick. "Ouch!" Bulma cried and  looked at the couch.

She looked down to see what was lying on the couch and screamed, jumping of the couch. "Stop screaming woman!" the 'couch' said while he got up and looked at Bulma scowling. "What are you doing on the couch! Why aren't you training or something!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta slowly got up. "I'm having a break stupid woman use you tiny brain! I can't train day and night! I need some rest, but with you jumping on me I can't get it!" he yelled back. 

"What the fuck are you complaining about! It probably did more harm to me then you! And why aren't you sleeping in you bed , like normal people do you idiot!" Bulma screamed, not getting very red in the face. Vegeta now adopted a murderous look and took a step forward "Be careful with what you say woman, I could kill you and you'll never know it happened."

They shot daggers at each other and just when Bulma opened her mouth to say something a voice rang "Hello lovebirds, having a little rendez vous? Don't worry I won't disturb, I'm going to cook. Bye bye."  Bulma and Vegeta looked at her in amazement, and Vegeta mumbled "That woman is so dense."

Bulma sighed and looked at Vegeta I have a proposal for you." she said sudden and Vegeta looked at her with his eyebrows raised. A proposal?" he asked on his guard and Bulma nodded taking a seat on the couch. "What kind of proposal?" Vegeta asked and crossed his arms.

"As you know is n next week the opening of ChiChi's first restaurant and I must bring a date to the opening". Bulma started to tell carefully, without looking at Vegeta. "Why don't you take along that idiot boyfriend of yours then?" Vegeta asked irritated, this was nothing that concerned him. "Well, Yamcha and me kind of broke up a hour ago, so obvious I can't go with him. So I was thinking, maybe we could go together. Just think of it, all you can eat buffet and I'll make the necessary updates to the GR." Bulma said in a sugar coated voice and Vegeta seemed to think about it. Slowly Bulma got up from the couch, "Just think about it." she said with a soft tone, but Vegeta nevertheless heard it. Just before Bulma stepped into the kitchen she said: But if you say no I tell everyone that I saw you naked and that you have a small one, if you know what I mean."

"What!" Vegeta roared as Bulma ran into the kitchen to help her mother and to get away from Vegeta, who was about to blow up,…


	3. 3 The black suit

A/N I know I've said that I wouldn't respond at the reviews but I couldn't resist this one… I had to laugh when I read it so I'm going to respond to this one…

From: Joelie the Messenger of Death.

oh come on!! vegeta, a small "one"?!?!?!?!?!? i don't think so! then again it's just black mail it can be sort of a little lie... right...? n-e-wayz pls update soon. VEGETA RULZ!!

Reaction: Like I would even dare to do such a thing to Vegeta! If I where one of those writers that wrote an intro with Vegeta and shit, he would kill me most likely. Next to that I can't imagine Vegeta with a small one… I'll give you a hint… The size of a mans *** can be measured… The bigger the car, the smaller his *** and Vegeta doesn't have a car.. *winks*

3. The black suit.

The opening of ChiChi's restaurant was tonight and Vegeta had agreed to go with Bulma. He was still muttering things about killing Bulma when this was over and when he had gotten what was promised…  Bunny en Prof Briefs didn't notice the tension between their daughter and the alien price that was staying with them. They didn't even so much as look up when Bulma started yelling at Vegeta for the third time that hour. 

"You are so not coming in that!" she screamed and Vegeta looked at her. Vegeta sighed and almost yelled "What is you fucking problem this time woman!" Bulma got red in the face and yelled "You are my problem stupid bastard! I'm telling you, you aren't coming in your training uniform!" Vegeta growled and stepped up to Bulma 'Just try to stop me woman!" he hissed and turned away to take a shower. Bulma stared at Vegeta disappearing and a smirk crossed his features, she would stop him. 

When Vegeta was under the shower she snuck up to Vegeta's room and grabbed all his clothes. Leaving only a nice black suit, without a tie. It would look good at him Bulma thought and walked over to her bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath.

So she filled the tub, with hot water and a lot of bubbles. After that she got undressed and was about to step in the water when the door flung open. Bulma spun around, slipping in the process and falling in the tub. "Have you gone completely mad!"she spluttered whipping the soap of her face and climbing out of the tub. "What where you thinking just blasting MY door and walking in on ME!" she screamed. Bulma only took a pause to take a deep breath but started to yell at Vegeta again right after that. "You obvious weren't thinking! I could have been NAKED!" 

At this moment Bulma paled realizing that she was indeed naked! "OUT! NOW!" she suddenly yelled, but Vegeta didn't move. There was a moment of silence in which Bulma and Vegeta heard Bunny say "The lovebirds are having a little argument."

"I'm not wearing that blasting thing." Vegeta  grumbled en Bulma smirked. "Are you planning on going naked than?" Vegeta adopted a murderous look and took a step forward but Bulma didn't move. "It doesn't even has a tie! Could you for once be a gentleman and wear a suit?" Bulma said, almost whispering. Vegeta raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word, they were standing so close that they practically touched each other.

For a moment they just stared at each other, but when they heard Bunny squeal "I think that they are making up!" Vegeta took a step back. "You better do a great job on the GR or I might change my mind about letting you live." he said and walked out of the room. Bulma smiled, he would ware the suit,…  


	4. 4 Be Nice

A/N Sorry everyone! (Not that anyone missed me or anything) I was planning to write a new chapter but my computer decided to blow up... (Hate that thing) But here's the new chapter, I'm hoping that someone would be so kind and read it for me... Oh, I think that I must say that I'm not that good at writing al long chapter and actually keep it fun for you,… so my chapters aren't that long.. sorry..

4. Be Nice.

Mr. and Mrs Briefs stood starting at the pond in front of Chi-Chi her restaurant and totally forgot that they had to come in. Bulma and Vegeta diceded to wait for them, well Bulma forced Vegeta to but who will know the difference? "Mom! Dad! Come on! Chi-Chi is going to kill us if we are late!" Bulma finally yelled and Vegeta snorted. He mumbled something that sounded like "Love to see her try." and walked inside. Bulma sighed and followed Vegeta only to be knocked over by Gohan who was racing around to do all the things his mother ordered him.

"Hey Vegeta, Bulma!" Goku's voice suddenly said and Bulma jumped while Vegeta just turned around to face Goku. He just took one look at Goku and shouted "Hey! Why does he can go in his training outfit and I need to dress up like this!" Bulma looked at Goku who was wearing his normal clothes and then looked at Vegeta who looked like his was the devil himself. "Don't look at me like that!" Bulma said and took a step back. "Like what woman?" Vegeta questioned and took a step towards Bulma, who looked very pale. "Like you are going to kill me." Bulma finally squeaked en Vegeta smirked.

"Stop it!" Bulma suddenly yelled, her fear replacing with anger. "Do I need to remind you of the agreement we made?!" At this Vegeta his smirked was replaced with a look of annoyance and when he spoke his voice was somewhat louder then before. "It was not an agreement woman! You blackmailed me and made me look like a clown in this ugly thing!" Bulma her cheeks got red and she yelled "The suit is just fine! The man in it just isn't!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to give Bulma a piece of his mind but was short by something that hit his head with enormous force. KLENG! The sound echoed threw the entire restaurant and Vegeta turned around to see what hit him. It was Chi-Chi, with a frying pan in her hand.

"I won't have you two arguing on my big day. Yell like that again and I'll whack you so hard that you'll need to be hospitalised for at least a week." she said calm, but as she weaved threatening with the pan both Goku and Gohan dived behind a table. "Not the pan! Not the pan! Get it away!" they both mumbled and Bulma chose the ignore it. "Now BE NICE!" Chi-Chi yelled before retreating to the kitchen to look at the food.

Vegeta grumbled and Bulma looked lost for a moment but then Gohan said "Lets find you two a table, follow me."  

They needed to wait at least an half an hour before they could eat and our happy couple didn't say a word during that time. When the food finally arrived they had a new excuse not to talk to each other, and they grabbed it with both hands. Though they did glare daggers at each other when they looked at one another. 

"Hi Bulma." a voice said later that evening and Bulma wrinkled her nose. What was he doing here? The last thing she needed right now was Yamcha trying to make up with her. You'd think a guy could take a hint, but Yamcha didn't get it. Not even when the door was slammed in his face. (literally) "Bulma? Didn't your hear me?" Yamcha asked with a soft voice and Bulma turned to him. "Yamcha, can't you see I'm eating? I don't want to lose my apatite by listening to you pathetic excuses." she said en Yamcha raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could make a sound his royal pain in the butt decided to tell what he thought. "Not only will you ruin her apatite, but mine to. I do not need to know about your relations, now leave and let me enjoy my food."

This comment didn't make Yamcha happy and he yelled "Who the hell do you think you are! Can't you see that Bulma and I are having a private conversation!" It looked like he wanted to say more but before that happened Yamcha got hit with Chi-Chi's frying pan. KBOINK! And with that Yamcha sunk to the floor, out cold. 

"I said: BE NICE!" Chi-Chi said, looking down at the form of Yamcha with a murderous glint in her eyes,… 


	5. 5 Great Hearing

5. Great hearing.

The rest of the dinner went very well, no one argued cause they were afraid of Chi-Chi and her pan. The food was great and everyone seemed to enjoy his/herself. Yamcha didn't wake up and after an hour Goku decided to take him out of the room, so that he won't lay in the way.

"Woman, can we go?" Vegeta asked after he emptied his plate for the fifth time en Bulma looked up in surprise. "Why do you ask me?" she asked in surprise and looked at Vegeta with her eyebrows raised.  "Well cause you can start with the upgrades of the GR then." Vegeta said and smirked while Bulma just sighed. "I'm not starting on that until tomorrow Vegeta, its rather late and I need my rest." she said slowly hoping that Vegeta would drop the subject, but a usually he didn't.

"You can sleep tomorrow, update the GR  first." Vegeta insisted and Bulma glared at him. "I thought that Sayins had such a good hearing." she mumbled and Vegetas smirked yet again. "We do." he said with an arrogant look and Bulma said (well more like yelled) "Use it then!"

Vegeta flinched and glared at Bulma. "That's it, we're leaving!" he said angry and stood up, grabbing Bulma. "Hey! Put me down, arrogant little shit head!" Bulma yelled and Mrs Brief squealed "Oooh, there they go again! Don't they make a marvellous couple?" Everyone in the room sweat dropped, its was obvious that Bulma and Vegeta didn't like each other,… 

No one tried to stop Vegeta and they most definitely didn't get in his way. The Sayin prince didn't look to happy and most of the people in the room didn't want to die just yet. Though they knew that Bulma wasn't going to be happy either.

"Put me down or else,…" Bulma started but was interrupted by Vegeta asking "Or else what woman?" Bulme growled and said "Or else I'm going to make sure that you can't hear a thing for at least a weak." Vegeta snickered, she couldn't do that he thought but when he didn't but her down she started screaming. Vegeta cursed and clamped his hand over Bulma her mouth. "Have you gone absolutely insane?!" he questioned and landed on CC property.

"NO BUT I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK THAT YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF A PLANET THAT DOESN'T EXIST ANY MORE, WHEN I TELL YOU TO PUT ME DOWN YOU WILL DO SO!" Bulma yelled, her face now getting very red. Vegeta covered his ears, searching for something to make the woman shut up.  After a moment or so Vegeta did the only thing he could come up with, he kissed her,…


	6. 6 Shocking in more than one way

6. Shocking (in more than one way)

Shocked Bulma took a step back and looked at Vegeta, who was already smirking at her. "Basterd!" she hissed and then hit Vegeta on the cheek. A classical move that only a woman knew how to do with a natural grace. She knew that Vegeta easily could have stopped her, he just chose not to.  "Don't ever do that again mister!" Bulma yelled and stomped away.  
"Woman! The GR! Fix it!" Vegeta yelled after her but Bulma ignored him and got in the house. Grumbling Vegeta followed her deciding that he would drop the subject for the moment, if he was lucky she would do it tomorrow.  
  
Two weeks passed and Bulma didn't upgrade the GR, not because she didn't want to or felt the need to annoy Vegeta, but because she had forgotten about it. At last Vegeta's patience flew away and he yanked Bulma out of bed in the middle of the night. "You're upgrading the GR now!" he growled and let Bulma fall on the floor of the GR. "OUCH!" Bulma exclaimed and looked at Vegeta as if she was about the eat his balls for breakfast. "Do you have any idea what time it is Vegeta?" she snapped and Vegeta smirked, he loved it when the woman got angry. He enjoyed it even more when her anger wasn't directed at him, but this time it was,…  
"Yes woman I do,…" Vegeta begun to say but was cut short by Bulma. "Oh really?" she asked in a sweet way "Then way do you wake me up so freaking early stupid idiot!" Vegeta frowned, he was getting really annoyed "Because you're going to upgrade the GR now, just like you promised."   
 He walked towards the control panel and started to lift it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bulma said, but as always Vegeta didn't listen to her. He lifted the panel and got shocked. "Oh! Vegeta!" Bulma shouted and ran towards him as he fell on the floor. Quickly she checked his pulse and gently slapped Vegeta on the cheek. "Wake up." she whispered softly and was about to stand up to get some water when Vegeta opened his eyes. "Wow, what was that?" were the first words to come out of his mouth and he started to stand up really slowly. "I tried to warn you." Bulma said weakly and Vegeta looked at her. "Yeah, I guess you did,…"

A/N: I just realist that I don't have a clue on how to get our favourite couple together,… Does anyone have tips for me? I want to keep the story regularly updated but please give me some tips!


End file.
